Random Story Ideas: Hokage Resurrection
by Snowy Mountain
Summary: Some of my unused stories ideas that I haven't decided to continue or not. What if Orochimaru had managed to resurrect the Fourth Hokage during the Chunin Exam Finals?


******A/N: **The moderators at FF seems to really cracking down on things and even my Random Stories file was threatened to being automatically deleted because I think some of my stories came from different genres or something. They restored it, but I've decided to separate the various stories ideas into their proper slots, just in case.

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ and the various characters herein don't actually belong to me but Masashi Kishimoto.

**Preface: **I always wondered what would have happened if Sarutobi had not intervened with the third Impure Resurrection coffin and Orochimaru summoned the Yondaime.

* * *

**Hokage Resurrection**

* * *

Sarutobi flew through hand seals but his arthritis was acting up and he couldn't quite complete the last… the final coffin appeared and opened, revealing a familiar blonde man dressed in a white coat. He mentally cursed. _No! Too damn slow old fool, too slow!_

Orochimaru laughed even as he plunged the two kunai adorned with a seal tag into the First and Second Hokages. Then he pulled out a third to implant when the Fourth's hand flew up and grabbed his hand, immobilizing him. Orochimaru was startled as the Fourth slowly twisted his head around to glare at the Snake Sannin over his shoulder. "What—what is this?" Orochimaru blurted out.

Arctic cold blue eyes were leveled at him as the Fourth spoke. "Your arrogance will be your undoing Snake. I sacrificed my very soul to the Shinigami itself to seal the Kyuubi. Did you really think that you could break that contract between myself and the Death God?"

Sarutobi slowly lowered his hands and shook his head sadly. "Oh Orochimaru … you foolish, foolish boy."

"We are all Mortal. We live and we die in our own time. Nothing is Forever. Not even the Gods themselves. And you believe yourself above even them? That you can tamper with the natural order of things? That you can cheat Death itself? Death comes for us all Orochimaru. You had hid, lied, betrayed, and cheated in order to escape from Death. And you might have managed to stave off your ultimate end for a time, but all you have done here and now Snake with your Impure World Resurrection… is _**attract**_ the Shinigami's attention."

Orochimaru seemed to turn even paler and struggled to free his trapped hand but the former Hokage's grip remained like iron.

"Lord Shinigami wants to have a word with _**you,**_ Orochimaru…" the Yondaime remarked lightly, although his face was grim. Out of his shadow, a dark specter rose up and began to materialize.

Orochimaru blinked as the hazy figure began to become more and more visible. He recoiled and screamed in terror as his greatest fear had finally come to claim him, rushing forward…

"Goodbye Orochimaru. I do not believe you will enjoy the afterlife," Minato Namikaze remarked blandly.

* * *

The Sound Four stared in disbelief as their Master suddenly began screaming and his skin seemed to blacken and decay right in front of their eyes. He was still screaming even as his skin literally peeled off his body and his skeleton was still shrieking even as the bones themselves began to crumble into dust. The screaming continued until finally, all that remained was a pile of ash. Then mercifully, there was nothing but silence.

But they had little time to recover from the horrific sight because abruptly, there was a rumbling beneath their feet and gigantic vines of wood shot up from the rooftop to seize them and drag them below.

They had been so caught up at the sight of their Master's death that they had failed to realize that the Fourth had been busy releasing the other two Hokages from their Control Seals.

Despite their shock, they were still highly trained ninjas and reacted instantly to dodge the attack.

However, that was merely what it was intended to do. More importantly, their instinctive avoidance broke their formation and thus, their Four Violent Flames Battle Encampment Barrier was shattered.

And the Hokages were now free.

* * *

_Oh dear._ Kabuto sighed regretfully. It would appear that the odds were definitely turning. _And not in their favor,_ he thought to himself as he slunk away.

And as the old saying goes; _'He who runs away today, lives to fight again _another _day.'_

There would be other opportunities. And as long as he was alive, he would eventually have them, Kabuto thought. He wondered just what he should do now. It would be somewhat interesting as he no longer had Orochimaru's agenda to follow.

* * *

Kidomaru opened his mouth to cast his Sticky Spider Spit when his target vanished in a golden flash. He blinked and gasped in shock and sudden pain. Looking down, he saw the point of a kunai erupting from his chest. Choking on his own blood, he struggled to turn and saw a tri-pronged kunai streaking toward his eye. And then he saw no more.

* * *

Sakon grunted in pain as the rapidly growing tree slammed into him. "U-ukon! Quick—we have to—" he got no further as the wood seemed to reach out from the gigantic tree branch and wrapped around him in a perverted sort of embrace and then he and his brother were crushed into a pulp.

* * *

"Run Tayuya!" Jiboro barked, "I'll hold him off!"

"Fuck you Fatass! You can't—" Tayuya retorted, but it was too late. Jiboro turned and leaped toward the rushing enemy to intercept them. The enemy didn't even slow down.

In the next instant, Jiboro separated into at least three pieces without even a sound. Tayuya gaped and then she was seized in a tight headlock. She opened her mouth to scream a final defiant epitaph but all that was heard was a loud snap as her neck was ruthlessly broken.

Almost casually, her corpse was dropped like a sack of garbage.

* * *

The entire Stadium saw golden flashes of light and all of the Leaf Nins found their opponents dropping like flies. Kakashi Hatake stared at the shredded remains and whispered, "Minato Sensei?"

* * *

Hana Inuzuka panted heavily as she and her Nin Dogs landed out of their Gatsuga attack. She was getting tired and definitely slowing down. She made a quick check of her companions as she popped a Soldier Pill to replenish her chakra.

She saw a couple more Sand Nins massing when she heard a rushing of water and a huge shadow blotted out the sun. Surprised, she looked behind her and saw a gigantic Water Dragon come arcing downward.

It opened it's mouth and screamed a challenge; causing her to flinch but the Dragon twisted in midair, evading her and her Dog companions. The Dragon slammed into the Sand Nins with bone crushing force. Then impossibly, the floodwaters shifted and reversed course and she found herself staring at a gigantic floating globe of water.

Many of the Sand Nins were still alive, struggling and flailing as they were being drowned alive in their watery prison. She shivered involuntarily as she watched their impotent thrashing and wondered just whose jutsu had done this…

* * *

Jiraiya stared open mouthed as a gigantic tree came crashing down, crushing over a dozen Sound Ninjas even as tendrils sprouted out and whipped around, strangling and binding over two dozen more. It was impressive.

Of course, what was even more impressive was the fact that he actually recognized the wielder of this technique from history texts and from looking at the enormous Hokage Monument. Hashirama Senju glanced at him, studying his forehead protector and cocked an eyebrow.

Jiraiya grinned and tired to appear as harmless as he could. "I'm with them!" he declared hastily, gesturing to the Leaf Nins to prevent himself from becoming mulched fertilizer.

* * *

And then, it was over.

The presence of three additional Kage-Class Ninjas made mopping up very easy. Particularly since those Kages weren't just infamous … but _legendary._ Their very presence struck shock and awe, not to mention terror and outright panic in their enemies.

Quickly, they three former Hokages reassembled back at the Stadium. Sarutobi was getting reports from the ANBU and other ninjas and directing the cleanup efforts. He looked up, "So, are you three going to be dying once again?" he inquired, curious.

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage shook his head as he stepped forward. "The Shinigami has seen fit to release me from my burden. He decided to punish Orochimaru with my fate to be devoured for all eternity. He found it a fitting and just punishment. As for Hashirama and Tobirama, their souls were exchanged for Orochimaru's henchmen and they will have to live out the remainder of their lifespan as a consequence of Orochimaru's Forbidden Jutsu. As much as the Shinigami would like to, he cannot yank their souls back until their new bodies expire or are destroyed."

Sarutobi absorbed that. "Well, I suppose—"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" an ANBU yelled as he rushed up.

Simultaneously, all four Hokages swiveled around and said, "Yes?"

The ANBU paused, thrown momentarily as his eyes snapping back and forth and clearly, struggling to figure out just who he was supposed to report to.

Sarutobi glanced around and coughed, "Clearly, I suppose I should defer to you Shodaime as you are the Founder of Konoha—"

"But I did pass any authority to my successor," Hashirama retorted, gesturing to his younger brother, Tobirama.

Tobirama shook his head and argued, "By that logic, authority would have devolved from me to the Sandaime and then to the Yondaime," he finished with a gesture to the golden-haired Hokage.

Minato smirked. "I died and clearly Sarutobi reassumed authority afterwards, making him the current Hokage. Any sort of change in command at this point would only engender confusion, something to be avoided at this point of time."

Both Hashirama and Tobirama nodded gravely, clearly in accord with their successor.

Sarutobi sighed. He was _**still**_ stuck with the job for now it seemed. He straightened, "What is it?" he demanded sternly.

"A giant monster has appeared in the forest outside the outer walls! It appears to be the One Tailed Demon Beast Shukaku!"

**"What?"**

* * *

Minato Namikaze reappeared in a golden flash of light from his Hirashin technique, thankful that it appeared that most of the seals that he had implanted around the village still seemed to be intact. He blinked at the sight of Shukaku squaring off against … Gamabunta?

He narrowed his eyes as he focused on the tiny figure standing on the head of the Boss Toad. "Is that … Naruto?" Minato whispered.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was clutching his shoulder and screaming. It felt like his entire body was on fire. He was writhing in agony when a dark form blurred into existence behind him and a hand came chopping down to knock him blissfully unconscious.

Might Guy landed beside his rival, cradling an unconscious Sakura Haruno in his arms. Kakashi was gently lowering Sasuke down and giving him a quick once over. "Is the Uchiha alright?" Guy asked.

Kakashi nodded. Although he was no medic nin, Sasuke's vital signs were strong. "I think so. Apparently, the Curse Mark was reacting to Orochimaru's death. The Third did say that he thought the Marks were somehow tied to the Snake."

Guy nodded. "Anko was also suffering from some sort of fit as well but she seemed to snap out of it after a few minutes."

"She only had an early version of it, probably the prototype for Sasuke's upgraded and deluxe model."

Guy made a grunt and a sharp nod. Kakashi paused, glancing back as he saw the last of his students fighting against an insane Jiinchuriki and his Demon Beast. He scowled, disliking his orders but… "The Hokages have it in hand, let's get these two to the medic nins fast."

Guy gave one of his huge smiles and a thumbs up. "Yosh! If I cannot beat you to the medic nins, then I shall scale the Hokage Monument with just my tongue and carrying a boulder on my back!" he laughed as he took off in a green blur.

Kakashi slung an unconscious Sasuke over his shoulder and followed after the Green Beast. _And hopefully, we can get back in time to help you Naruto,_ Kakashi thought grimly.

* * *

Sarutobi puffed as he landed on a tree branch and leaned against the trunk to catch his breath. _Damn, I'm too old for this shit. _

He grimaced as he straightened and felt a twinge in his lower back. A few more leaps and he found himself sharing a tree branch with Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, both of whom were studying the ongoing battle with rapt fascination.

Sarutobi paled at the sight of a boy he thought of as a grandson; battling it out with a Jiinchuriki in full possession of his Beast Mode. There was a thunderous roar and for a moment, it was like standing in the middle of a hurricane and typhoon combined as Shakaku's and Gamabunta's attacks slammed together, cancelling each other out.

Sarutobi glanced at his predecessor, "With your aid Lord Hashirama, if you can neutralize Shukaku and then we can…"

"Not with the One Tailed Beast sealed within a Jiinchuiki," corrected Hashirama. "Besides, I see no need to intervene yet."

"WHAT!" Sarutobi blurted out, his eyes bulging. "B—but—!"

The First Hokage raised a hand, "Calmly Sarutobi, calmly. It would be another matter if this battle took place in Konoha. However there is minimal danger of property damage or the risk of causalities. Besides, this boy … Naruto, I believe you said," he smirked faintly at the fact that he wasn't the only one who suffered from an unconventional name, "seems to have the matter in hand. How else can the young gain experience without any risk of danger?"

After a moment, he added with a gentle smile, "Besides, I am curious as to how well this generation has inherited _**The Will of Fire**_."

Sarutobi sighed and decided to watch with the others as Naruto dueled against Gaara of the Desert. _What the Hell… the Chunin Exams had been interrupted midway. Pity, we can't sell tickets to this; we'd clean up._

An entire section of the forest was blasted out of existence by one of Shukaku's Air Bullets. The trio was hammered by a combination of air pressure, high wind, and slashing debris. Sarutobi winced. _On the other hand, the causalities in the spectators would be a bit much…_

* * *

Naruto struggled to crawl forward another inch when a hand touched his shoulder gently. "That's enough, Naruto."

He twisted his neck around, blinking at the familiar yet unfamiliar blonde man squatting down beside him, smiling at him tenderly. "Wh—who?" Naruto gasped out.

"I always knew that you would become a splendid ninja," the stranger said softly.

"Sakura … Sasuke … are they—are they…"

"Your teammates are safe. Both of them," the blonde stranger informed him.

Naruto felt tears leaking out of his eyes, "Th—that's good," he mumbled and closed his eyes to rest.

Minato Namikaze glanced at the fallen Sand Jiinchuriki idly. He cocked his head, "Are you two coming out?" he inquired loudly. After a moment, two figures dropped out of the trees and landed in front of Gaara protectively.

Temari frowned warily at the blonde man. He seemed very familiar for some reason. _Had she seen his face in the Bingo Book somewhere?_ It was naggingly familiar. Kankuro was tense as well, ready to deploy Crow at the slightest hint of a threat. "We just want to take our brother and leave Leaf Nin," Temari said.

Minato beamed. "Very loyal of you. I approve," he remarked, "Unfortunately, I fear I can't let three leave just yet. We have a lot to discuss about your Village's unwarranted attack on Konoha."

Temari scowled. Even if she and Kankuro were at their best, she had a feeling that they were completely outclassed.

"Indeed Miss," a voice remarked blandly from behind them. Temari and Kankuro whirled around to find themselves facing the Third Hokage and a pair of armor clad warriors standing on either side of him. "I'm afraid that I must insist that you stay."

Gaara blinked as both Temari and Kankuro abruptly collapsed like one of Kankuro's puppets when cut of it's chakra strings. And a stern looking man in red samurai-style armor stepped forward, greenish chakra forming around his hands.

"Rest easy boy, Shukaku will not be troubling you again," he said and Gaara's eyes widened as he felt the shrieking that he constantly endured for as long as he could remember begin to fade and then with one last whimper, Shukaku fell silent for the first time _**ever**_.

"Now sleep," he commanded in a more gentle tone of voice, brushing his fingertips across Gaara's forehead. Despite himself, Gaara felt his eyelids flutter and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** A minor joke I stuck in was that Hashirama is making fun of his name which means _"between two pillars"_ in Japanese; which wasn't exactly the most impressive of names to me; while Naruto is _"steam fish paste cake"_ or _"maelstrom"_ depending on which Japanese characters are used in the spelling. While the later isn't too bad, the first is mainly used as a ramen topping.

This is about as far as I got. Basically, Sarutobi will remain as Hokage for a while but things will change quite a bit with the other former Hokages hanging around. Hashirama Senju will find out that Tsunade been wandering around and will order his brother to bring her back;

_Tsunade glanced behind her and saw her long dead grand-uncle Tobirama Senju staring down at her. She promptly screamed and fainted._

_Tobi merely raised an eyebrow. "Awfully high strung isn't she?" he remarked to Jiraiya blandly._

_Jiraiya winced. "Well, to be fair, facing a dead man would surprise anyone."_

_Tobi nodded briefly. "Ah, yes. Forgot about that."_

The Fourth will fix up Naruto's Seal, strengthening it. Itachi and Kisame will show up but Kisame is killed by the Fourth and Itachi is captured by the First. Itachi reveals the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre; Hashirama discovers Danzo and ROOT and their experiments in his Wood Bloodline. Danzo is executed and the Second takes command of ROOT. The rest of the SOUND VILLAGE is destroyed. The Third retires as Hokage and Tsunade is named as the Fifth Hokage. Sasuke never leaves Konoha and the Fourth takes Naruto on extended training trip where he perfects the Rasenshuriken and a modified version of the Hiraishin.

Vote in my poll at the top of my page if you want to see this story continued!


End file.
